


Experimental Love

by Trish47



Series: Kinky Reylo Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/pseuds/Trish47
Summary: A place to collect kinky prompts I write on tumblr.





	Experimental Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted with: "Please, please let me come." + "God, you look good."
> 
> Made one slight modification to the second quote, but I give you vibrators and slight orgasm denial mixed with sweet, cheeky Ben. Thanks to aionimica for the quick beta.

She was used to waiting for things. Her whole life she’d spent toiling away each day, forever keeping one eye locked on the skies above Niima, watching for incoming ships she didn’t recognize, ones that might carry her people back to her. Hours had become days, become years, become a decade plus a few etches extra. Yet, she’d waited. She’d made herself good at it.

Or so Rey had thought. Then Ben had touched her, and she’d melted like ice under a Jakku sun. No matter how often he reached for her, his attention liquified Rey in moments. There had been times he didn’t even have to lay a finger on her before she’d quake and puddle; his thoughts about what he wanted to do to her body were thrill enough.

It was a problem she working on: delayed gratification, as he’d called it. But after a life of waiting, Rey was finding it difficult to deny a pleasure so readily attained.

Ben being Ben, he challenged her, testing her limits in this as he did in all things.

 _He just enjoys it a little too much,_ Rey thought as her body writhed against an onslaught of sensation.

They were five minutes in–an eternity as far as Rey was concerned.

“Now?” she panted. She was doing her best to hold off, biting down on the knuckle of her index finger and using the pain as a distraction. Her other hand clutched at a breast, the rosy peak peeping through the spaces of her fingers.

“Not yet.”

Her hips shook as she tried to fight the pressure building within her, pooling between her legs like liquid fire. The vibrations from the device he wielded were intense but unfocused. The large, bulbous end circled over every part of her at once: her clit, her labia, her opening–even her thighs–all received attention from the buzzing wand.

 _I want the other one back._ Her thoughts sounded petulant as she recalled the last vibrator he’d used on her, so small it fit in the palm of his hand. It had targeted her most sensitive spots with electric precision, and she’d climaxed in less than a minute.

“You’re missing the point,” he breathed, grinning at her but vexed all the same.

She grunted, bucking against the wand, trying to find an angle that would push her over the edge. Whether it was in their sparring sessions or in their more intimate moments, Rey had become accustomed to getting her way.

This time, Ben seemed determined to not let her win. “Tsk,” he chided, pulling the device away and nipping her neck gently. “We made a deal.”

Her frustration peaked on a cry. She turned into his mouth, catching his upper lip between her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. It would pay to play nice and not tease him. “Please,” she whined against his lips. “Please, let me come.”

Every muscle in her upper thighs tensed, lifting her lower half off of the bed to chase after the sweet torment he held just out of reach.

Ben’s eyes raked down her body, slick with perspiration and flushed with need. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and murmured, “Maker, you look good,” just before giving in–as he always did–and lowering the wand back to her center.

After their brief, lamented absence, the vibrations struck her nerves like thunder. She became the lightning that followed, crashing through a wave of pleasure so intense every fiber of her body lit white-hot.

She arced. She diminished. Again and again until the storm in her blood faded away and the only hum came from his throat as he kissed the rain from her cheeks.


End file.
